Future
by Miranda Hanes
Summary: I was pretty much flowing with inspiration when I started this and I don't know where it will lead me but, it may be good.
1. Clala in the city

The sun's rays shot violently onto her pinkish pale skin. She took out her compact from her mini purse and stared at her usual rosy cheeks which were yes, rosy but, burned. Next, she searched her bag for her phone and dialed her husband who was late. After the last five minutes she stood there patiently waiting for him either to answer his iCoffin. Finally a voice was heard from the other side but, instead of her surgeon spouse, it was Deuce.  
"Hey Draculaura, if your looking for Clawd to pick you up from the train station then try calling the howlspital cuz' he left his phone here at my place," the gorgon said knowing about her being out in the city to visit her sister-in- claw and beast friend, Clawdeen.  
"Thanks for the info Deuce, and say hello to Cleo and the kids for me," the five foot three vamp chirped before hanging up. As she hung up a silver Chevrolet parked not too far away from her. She looked at the car, shook her head and smiled. Draculaura was then greeted by her six foot ten husband in a green polo, long khaki pants, brown loafers and black shades perched at the top of his brown medium lengthened hair.  
"Sorry D for having you wait so long," he apologized looking down on her.  
"It is okay my little puppy," she replied. He opened her door and she slid into the white chiffon seats. Then Clawd walked around to his side and started the vehicle.

**Hey guys and ghouls, hoped you enjoyed the story. Will update soon don't panic.**

**Okay! Later!-Miranda**

**Draculaura: Miranda Hanes does not own Monster High.**

**Clawd: Or any of it's associates all things Monster High related belongs to it's respected owners.**

**Me: So yeah I think that's all folks. ;D**


	2. Update and Important Info

**Sorry guys if you thought this was a chapter but this equally important read on and you will see the horrible truth.**

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this site and many others around the world.

The SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it will affect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, anything. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors and artists can be arrested for the tiniest similarities in their will effect us all and we cannot stand for it at all.

This is the truth. If you don't believe us, simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not powerless. We stopped SOPA and we can do it again. We don't do this to make money, we do it because it is what we love. If we don't, our freedoms, our passions; the things that bring us together on a global scale; are threatened. If SOPA passes this bill, everything from Youtube to fan art is in serious danger.

We are asking you to spread the world. Tell your friends. Tell other authors. Most importantly, post them on your story chapters for everyone to see. Help us push SOPA back and fight for our freedoms on the web. Join the fight.

shadowwriter329

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7

Wolfettegirl11

SnowyElemental989

KawaiiWithRosesAndHope

Roadboat88

Miranda Hanes

**Also I promise a new chapter will go up later today for this story thnxs and help fight SOPA.- Miranda Hanes**


	3. Why do husbands end up in the kennel ?

He raised the little peach skinned werewolf- vampire hybrid in his strong arms and caressed her chocolaty brown hair. The forty year old wolf strolled into their velvet kitchen, pushed the button on the cauldron baby bottle warmer and opened the fridge to dig in the back to pull out a small container of baby back ribs.

An hour or so later the mesh screen was heard shutting and footsteps entered the kitchen.

"Dad? Mom?" the voice called looking around the room. He walked into the living room to see the TV on MSPN **(A/N: MSPN is like their ESPN, the sports channel.)** and an empty container stained with Barbeque Sauce. The boy picked it up keeping it a fair distance from his body and dropped it in the sink. He threw himself on to the couch and lounged there until the door was then again heard swing open.

A short pinkish-pale woman who seemed to look about thirty strolled in with three girls following her at her heels like small ducklings. The first girl had two midnight black pigtails that hung on the sides of her head and was probably as petite as a lawn gargoyle. The second girl was slightly taller than first and was very slender with complexioned skin and one high ponytail in a dark brown. The last girl was much like the second one but with two black and brown low ponytails. One thing all four of the females had in common was they tiny fangs peeking through their lips.

"Clawd," she mumbled under her breath after setting eyes on the barbeque sauce smudged handle of the fridge. "Girls go get ready for dinner." The triplets scurried upstairs giggling knowing what their mother had said.

She sauntered up the stairs turning a corner at the first room she walked in on her husband puppy napping on their bed with BBQ sauce coating his mouth.

"Clawd Wolf," she said loud enough to only stay in the room. His body shifted slowly then his eyes popped open and his ears perked up.

"Why is there BBQ smudges on the fridge handle? I understand you want to eat something…meaty but try to clean your messes so that the ghouls and Damien don't pass out or get sick."

The werewolf male climbed out of their bed to wrap his muscular arms around her petite waist.

"You know I love you right," Clawd whispered into her pointy ear.

"Yes," she replied smiling resting her head on his bare chest. "But, just because you try to butter me up does not mean you aren't in trouble," the vampire added before pecking him on the cheek and entering the bathroom.

"I guess no casketball at Deuce's tonight," he called.

"I don't think so. Deuce is also in the uneasy state with _his_ wife."

Clawd sighed then rested back in bed with the same thought in his head, _Why did the husbands always have to be the ones in the kennel._


End file.
